Change of Heart
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: Heero's life was perfect untill he broke up with wufei. Then after things that are horrible happen to heero he becomes cold and heartless. But a new student, Duo is willing to change that.I suck at summarys but its good i promise.
1. Prologue

Change Of Heart Disclaimer: Don't own the G-boys so please don't sue me. Although.... I do wish I owned Heero and Trowa, possibly even Duo.  
  
A/n: This is a 5+1 as of right now, however it will progress into 2x1/1x2. Mentions of 3+4, rape haven't decided if it will be a lemon. My first serious fic So PLEASE Don't flame me!! Oh yeah and a bit of a Heero pov in some parts. You have been warned so if you didn't like any of the things I mentioned up there^ turn back now.  
  
Prologue-The Break Up.  
  
The game was tied, so far the score was 20 to 20. The home team only needed one more goal then they would win! Heero kicked with all the remaining strength in his right leg and watched the soccer ball soar through the air, there was a dead silence as everyone waited to see if the ball would go in the net. Of course the goalie jumped to catch the ball but was too late and everyone cheered the home team, 'the eagles'. The eagles walked over to the coach so he could give them the 'good-work' speech and congratulate Heero on another well won game.  
  
Yep, that was Heero. He had dark brown messy hair, beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and a very nicely toned body. Hell! He was gorgeous, not to mention the star soccer player of Murayami High. Also, he had his best friend Quatra and his boyfriend Wufei. Wufei and Heero had been dating for 3 months and Wufei loved him. But Heero didn't feel like Wufei was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was going to break up with him....today. Heero's father picked him up after the game. When Heero got home he called Wufei up and asked if he could meet him somewhere, after thoroughly convincing Wufei he needed to talk they agreed on the park.  
  
"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Wufei asked sitting on the cold wood bench next to Heero.  
  
"Well-," Heero hesitated it was now or never although he didn't want to break up with Wufei he had to. Shit! He was slightly shaking Wufei probably noticed how nervous he was." Wufei, I cant go out with you anymore."  
  
A/n: Okay I know Heero is OOC in this for now but bear with me pplz it will change, and like I said, don't hurt me or flame me plz. Also Send reviews or I will hunt you down and cut you in little pieces! NO don't leave! Reviews...... 


	2. The schools newest 'slut'

Tama-kit: Oi minna san, I'm sorry I took a while to put this chapter up, but I have an excuse! I went to Florida and unfortunately got tanned. : (  
  
GW guys: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Tama-kit: Damare! I was getting to that. Well this chapter contains slight  
Heero abusing, umm.....I think that's all.  
  
Heero: How come you're abusing me?! I'm your favorite character for crying  
out loud!  
  
Tama-kit: I know. ^_~  
  
Duo: And how come I'm not in here yet, I want to see my Hee-Chan.  
  
Trowa: Ahem, Tama-kit you're still forgetting something.  
  
Tama-kit: Really, what? Well since I cant seem to remember you may have the  
honor of telling everyone.  
  
Trowa: Tama-kit does not own gundam wing in any way. She is not making a profit from this short chapter or the other *very* short chapter for that  
matter. Heck the only thing she *does* own is a cat, walkman, TV, Dvd  
player, Japanese poster, bed, chair, notebook, pencils.......  
  
Tama-kit: jeeze Trowa I think they get your point.......you can be soo mean  
sometimes. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
// =thoughts  
  
Ch.1- The new 'Slut'  
  
It had been two days since Heero had broken up with Wufei. Heero still remembered the look of pain, anger, and hate on Wufei's usually calm or smirking face.  
  
And worst of all his parting words.  
  
"You'll regret this Heero, I swear I'll make you regret ever breaking my heart! Just you wait Yuy." Heero sat on the cold bench slightly shaken while Wufei walked off, it scared him. When Wufei got mad he didn't just let things go he made your life a living hell.  
  
// No I can't think about that now, I have to hurry or I'll be late for music.//  
  
When Heero arrived at school he was glad to see his best friend Quatra, with his boyfriend Trowa, waiting on the school stairs to the main entrance, holding hands. Those two had been together for almost a year. Quatra finally spotted Heero and waved him over before resting his head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Heero," Quatra smiled at his friend, " why didn't Wufei walk to school with you today?"  
  
" Oh well ummmm.." Heero tried to think of something to say while staring at the ground nervously, " I...uhh..I. broke. up. with. him," he said almost quietly.  
  
"What! Heero that's terrible why?!" Quatra asked looking at Heero shocked. "I thought you two were a really great couple." He now looked at Heero with saddened Curious eyes.  
  
" I just couldn't return Wufei's feelings he had for me. But don't worry about it, now come on or we'll be late for music."  
  
^_^  
  
1st period through 4th period was horror for Heero and even worse in 1st period. Heero could've sworn Wufei kept glaring at him and even worse smirked evilly at him a few times, now I'm not talking about a regular smirk I'm talking about very evil smirk like Relena died smirk. (1)  
  
Heero thought he would never get to the end of Science but miraculously he did. Then it was time for 5th period his favorite subject....Gym. Heero was walking to the gym when he noticed some people whispering obscurely and staring as he walked by. //All well// he shrugged it off for awhile until Quatra ran up to him and pulled him into an empty classroom.  
  
"Quatra what are you doing," Heero hissed when Quatra let go of his arm.  
  
"I need to talk to you Heero, people have been saying some things that I need to talk to you about," Quatra said fidgeting.  
  
"Kuso! Cat I'm late, sorry but I got to go." Heero said running out of the room in a hurry.  
  
The coach would surely chew his head off if he was even five minutes late.  
  
"No, wait Heero!" //crap// Quatra thought, Heero was gone and he really needed to talk about the things that were going around about him. If they weren't true, which Quatra hoped they weren't Heero was in for a rough day either way.  
  
^_^  
  
Heero arrived for gym class fortunately only two minutes late. When he got to the locker room he was still trying to catch his breath after running down one flight of stairs and taking sharp turns in the hallways.  
  
"Hey Heero," a tall blonde guy named Ken called over to him.  
  
Heero looked up from tying his running shoes to see Ken walking over.  
  
"What is it," Heero asked none-to-nicely.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if after school you wanted to come over to my house," he said innocently with a big dumb grin on his face.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Heero asked uncertain of what was going on.  
  
"Because Heero," spoke a familiar voice, it was Wufei's voice, he stepped in front of  
  
Heero with that smug grin on his face," you mean you didn't hear? You're the school's newest slut."  
  
TBC  
  
(1) Come on you know the that smirk. I do it when I visualize myself killing Relena so I bet you do to.  
  
Tama-kit: Yay! Finally, this chapter is done.  
  
Wufei: Now you just have to write more and finish the damn thing.  
  
Tama-kit: Shut up wufei.  
  
Wufei: *mumbles* Stupid onna can't tell me what to do.  
  
*Tama-kit's left eye starts twitching and the left side of her lip rises barring a fang*  
  
Tama-kit: What was that?  
  
Duo: Ooh bad move Wuffer's  
  
Quatra: uhh Wufei I think you just made a death wish  
  
Wufei: huh? *turns around to see a evil black aura emitting from tama-kit* Yikes uhh gomen.  
  
Tama-kit: Gomen isn't good enough *attacks wufei and we see a cloud of smoke with fists flying (mainly Tama-kit's) also yelps from wufei  
  
Duo: Oh boy anyway Tama-kit will have the next chapter out in another week or so. And I'm gonna be in the next chapter yay! Tama-kit also will try to have the next chapter longer to, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Traumatizing day, Faithful meeting

Disclaimers: Nope don't own and GW stuff but wishes to atleast own a poster  
soon. Or better yet a DVD!  
  
Tama-Kit: Oh hello out there minna-san I'm sorry it took me longer to get this chapter out that I though, but it's the bestest chapter yet and it's  
longer that all the other chapters. ^__^  
  
*Wufei comes out with a black eye and his arm in a sling, Quatra and Trowa are supporting him so as he will not fall down because of his broken leg*  
  
Wufei: YOU'RE CRAZY!!! PLAIN CRAZY AND YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE HUMAN, NO HUMAN ONNA IS THAT STRONG!!!!!!  
  
Tama-kit: *whispers seductively* You're right wufei I'm not human...but....I'm not gonna ask you if you want to find out sOo I'm going to ask......HEERO!  
  
Heero: Just start the fic.  
  
Duo: So I'm in this chapter??  
  
Tama-Kit: YES!!!! Oh and Trowa be a doll and say the warnings for all the kiddies out there will ya.  
  
Trowa: *sigh* WARNING!!!-- This chapter contains some angst, Heero abuse as in .....oh I dunno.......RAPE and if you are not old enough to view this LEAVE!!!! NOW!!!! I don't want to hear anything about me not being able to post this fic because Tama-Kit told me to put a warning and I did. Plus her fic IS rated R and if you're not old enough to read this chapter but know what rated R movies consist of for instance: sex or rape and other violence ok. Oh yes and quite a bit of cussing. So if you're old enough to handle the violence and so on..... read on.  
  
Tama-Kit: Thats right and I dont expect any flames, well I'll except small ones 'cause they'll keep me warm at night.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Traumatizing day, Faithful meeting  
  
Heero sat there stunned for a few more minutes a look of pure shock on his face, like someone had just died then he did the only thing he could think of. He ran like hell.  
  
Heero ran straight out the gym doors that led outside and even still continued to run, he ran like his life depended on it a million thoughts running through his head.  
  
'How could Wufei do this to me, I didn't think breaking up with him would affect him this much. Why the hell did I have to ever date someone like him?'  
  
Heero had run so fast he was surprised when he saw his house come into view. He walked up to the steps and took the key out from the secret spot hiding in a flower pot hanging above the porch.  
  
He unlocked the door thankfull his father was at work and went up to his room slowly.  
  
Suddenly he didn't care anymore, Heero plopped down on his bed and cried for the first time in years. Heero hadn't cried ever since his mother died, ever since he found her downstairs with her neck slit, on the couch and blood covering her chest from the slice in her neck, she also had some bruises on her arms.  
  
Someone most of just really hated him up there, what had he ever done to deserve all this torment?  
  
Breaking up with Wufei wasn't that bad and he *was* a virgin for Crist's sake! Heero didn't go back to school for the rest of that day not caring if he got in trouble or how much homework he had, he didn't want to ever go back to that school again, how could he, he had been named the schools new slut.  
  
Why did Heero ever have to date Wufei? Of course, because Wufei seemed like a nice guy at first. Wufei had taken Heero to dinner twice and always protected him, once when  
  
Heero tripped on a step in a hurry to get in the school for a re-take on a math test Wufei had kissed him on his forehead, told him to be more careful, and called him his angel. He was worrying about, how much of a bastard Wufei was and his problem so much he hadn't noticed when he fell into a light peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero woke up to a intense banging on the front door before he realized he had fallen asleep worrying about him being named the 'schools new slut', and about his past relation with Wufei.  
  
Heero looked over to his clock on the bedside table, realizing he had been asleep for two hours. School had gotten out fifteen minutes ago and.....oh yeah, someone was still banging on the front door.  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs, just like when he had walked up them and opened the front door only to be glomped (A/n: No not like that hentai's...or maybe it's just me all well) by a hysterical and worried Quatra.  
  
"What," Heero stood there shocked, " Quatra, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Heero I heard what happened and what Wufei was saying about you but I know it couldn't be true, then when I didn't see you in any of our classes for the rest of the day I got worried and came here." Quatra said this trying futilely to hold back his sobs.  
  
Heero didn't know how long he and Quatra just sat there talking about the events of that day, but after they were finished they went up to Heero's room and sadly it was time for Quatra to go home.  
  
"Oh, Heero?" Quatra asked leaning on the door frame before he left.  
  
"Yes Quatra,"  
  
"Are you planning on going to go to school tomorrow?"  
  
Heero didn't know what to say, did he want to go to school and be tormented?  
  
"I don't know yet." Heero replied in a depressing tone.  
  
"Please come Heero, I'm sure everything will be alright and it will die down in a few days ok, the rumor isn't true and if you, me, and Trowa know that who cares about the other people.  
  
With that said Quatra left Heero to debate on whether he would go or not. It took awhile for Heero to decide but finally he chose he would go to school tomorrow just to see if things had died down, not knowing tomorrow would leave Heero scarred for life.  
  
(A/n: I could just cut this fic off right now and continue the rest in the next chapter which might take me another week but......no I wouldn't leave you guys with a slight cliffhanger like that.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Heero woke up to his alarm clock at 7:00 a.m and started his usual morning routine: shower, get dressed, grab back-pack, eat breakfast, and finally left on his 15 minute walk to school.  
  
While walking through the halls of Murayami high Heero ignored the hungry looks he got along with the questions that consisted of: 'Hey Heero, want to come to my house after school?'  
  
' Hey Heero, why don't you meet me in the janitors closet between third and fourth period?'  
  
' Heero, are you free Friday night?'  
  
However, Heero just simply ignored the idiots who asked him those questions and continued to class.  
  
Heero's day consisted of jocks who were gay and the school's preppy bitch named Relena following him around asking if he would sleep with them while Heero still continued on with his day acting like he hadn't heard any of them, until Gym that is. (A/n: Or this could be a very good place to leave you all hanging but I wouldn't do that ^_^....or would I *_*?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero had been late for gym class and unfortunately so had Ken probably the second least person Heero really wanted to see today..  
  
"So Heero, did ya' think about my offer to come over after school?" Ken asked with a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"No Ken, and if you even had half a brain along with maybe the rest of the school you would know I'm a virgin and would never even go out on one date with something that looked like you." Heero said returning to his locker to pull out his gym clothes.  
  
"Of course you are," Ken said getting closer to Heero than was necessary causing Heero to back into the lockers, "but if you are we might just have to fix that won't we?"  
  
Ken grabbed Heero's wrists pinning them above his head and started to kiss Heero fiercely, and hungrily. Heero struggled to get out of Ken's hold or to force Ken off him but to no avail.  
  
"Awwww Heero what's wrong," Ken asked grabbing both Heero's struggling wrists with his left hand while using his right hand to slide off Heero's pants.  
  
"Get off," Heero almost growled.  
  
"Awww but Heero, earlier you said you were still a virgin so I'm going to make sure we fix that. Plus you're too hot for your own good." Ken then, with quite a bit of effort managed to take Heero's pants off along with his own and force Heero face-first into the ground.  
  
Heero could feel Ken's arousal near his opening and paled at what Ken was about to do, he wouldn't be a virgin much longer.  
  
Ken once again took hold of each of Heero's writs in a tight grab and forced them to his side. He knew Heero was still a virgin, and couldn't wait to get the pleasure of that tight ass around his groin. He slowly yet forcefully slid into Heero enjoying the cry of pain he got in response.  
  
"Oh Heero, I won't lie to you but....I'm going to enjoy every *minute* of this and it'll hurt like Hell for you." With that Ken started thrusting in and out of Heero while Heero sat there biting back every scream.  
  
Heero could feel every one of Ken's thrust's ripping him out from the inside and tried his best not to scream out, the result was with every thrust came a small whimper. He could feel slight trickles of blood slide past his thighs and couldn't hold back a scream when Ken came inside his small body. To Heero it felt like someone had jabbed a knife in his heart and soul shutting him down completely. He felt Ken's seed mix with the blood as Ken got off of Heero to pull his pants back on.  
  
"Well, see ya' Heero. I don't want to be any later for gym....don't know if I can say the same for you." With that Ken made his way to the doors and left Heero in the locker room all alone. Heero couldn't hold his sobs back anymore so he just laid there letting the tears roll down his cheeks and cry softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Bit of Quatra POV right here  
  
That had been one week ago, Quatra remembered the coach asking him to look for Heero and had found Heero on the ground in the locker room crying softly, he had took Heero home saying he was sick but couldn't tend to the mental scars Ken had given him.  
  
Since then Heero had not been the same boy that had once been Quatra's friend, Heero was cold, distant from the rest of the world, and once when Ken had laid a hand on Heero's shoulder Heero had whipped around and punched Ken right in the nose, breaking it in the process. Quatra had wondered why Heero wouldn't even talk to him or Trowa but just left Heero be knowing he would probably never see the same Heero he once knew ever again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sort of a Duo POV (Yes I finally get to introduce Duo ^_^and What's with the POV's all of a sudden!?)  
  
School had been dismissed and Duo had been a new student at Murayami high for two days now. Girl's had been swooning over him since he first had asked directions to the office to get his schedule, the result: one girl had a nice cut on her cheek, another girl had a broken nose, and one other girl's lip was swollen, and this had all happened with them fighting over who would take him to the office.  
  
In Duo's opinion the girls were insane.  
  
Duo was walking down the streets toward his house when he saw the most gorgeous guy, brown messy hair, blue cobalt eyes, a nicely toned body, wearing black loose jeans with a tight black shirt that said ' I didn't go to work today because the voices said to stay home and clean the knives' with a picture of a blonde girls head that looked strangely like one of the preppy bitches head at his school with a knife by a pool of blood. (1)  
  
This guy was being what looked like being harassed by five jocks and Duo was going to help him when he saw the guy could take care of himself after seeing the first jock hit the ground holding his ribs almost as is if he had broken one, who know maybe he had? The gorgeous guy easily took care of the second jock but while beating on the third the fourth had come up behind him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
Duo decided that was his cue to step in. Duo ran over there, easily took care of the fifth jock (the one that isn't holding Heero down) by punching him in the face, which resulted into the guy being knocked out. Geez were these guys that easy to strike down, well they were after all jocks, and weak ones at that. Duo then gave a swift karate chop to the fourth guy which was pinning down the 'Beautiful Angel' as Duo mentally named him, and helped the beautiful angel up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asked looking straight into those beautiful cobalt depths.  
  
"Hn," was his reply so Duo guessed this guy wasn't very social, "You didn't have to do that and yes I'm fine."  
  
With that Duo's beautiful angel walked off, and Duo couldn't wait to see him at school tomorrow, he would definitely be looking forward to another meeting with the beautiful boy.  
  
TBC  
  
Tama-Kit: Did......I......actually write that??  
  
Zechs: Yes and it's about time to. I was beginning to wonder when you would finish the rape scene.  
  
*Tama-Kit throws a vase which hits Zechs in the head rendering him unconscious*  
  
Tama-Kit: SHUT UP! I WENT THROUGH HELL TO WRITE THAT RAPE SCENE OK!!!! Hey.....wait, how did......Zechs get here? 0_0  
  
Heero: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HAVE THAT ASSHOLE RAPE ME!!!  
  
Tama-Kit: Well I had to have something happen to you to make you a cold, heartless, arrogant, bastard.  
  
Duo: Yay I was introduced and up with Heero!  
  
Tama-Kit: That's right Duo! Now why don't you tell everyone to review for me *gives sad fox eyes*  
  
Duo: Ok!^____^ Please review for Tama-kit so that she can write more and I get to see more of my beautiful angel, ok?  
  
(1)-- The blonde bitch's head on the shirt if you didn't get it was supposed to be Relena's blonde bitchy head.  
  
One more thing~~~ Thank you all of who reviewed--  
  
Thx Hiriyou- I would love a 1x2, I'll think of what I want it to be based on about(how could u not know I would ask for this pairing, maybe you know me less than I thought)  
  
Thx Yaoi Angel- I'm not sure if I could write a lemon, even that rape scene was *VERY* difficult for me and I kinda rushed it......but I will try.  
  
Thx Chain- Yes Wufei is an evil bastard and since I couldn't make myself have Quatra or Trowa a evil bastard I chose Wufei, kinda fits if you think about it. I'm not sure if you liked this chapter since you thougt Heero being called a slut was bad but then him being raped *laughs nervously* gomen  
  
Thx the man on the television- I'll try to not have any more evil cliffhangers although if you knew me.......you might know you can never be to sure about me.  
  
And thank you all the people who reviewed in the first chapter^_^ 


	4. Explanations by Quatra

Tama-Kit: Hell~~o to all of you out there, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I was slightly shocked at how fast I got reviews, I was like......whoa.... For the first chapter I got 4 reviews, second chapter 4 reviews, but the third that doubled!!  
  
*Wufei enters room*  
  
Wufei: hmm stupid baka onna, you're forgetting something.  
  
Tama-Kit: Oh and what would that be?  
  
Wufei: You didn't say that you don't, can't, and never will own us, the G- boys.  
  
*Tama-Kit has a *HUGE* Fox grin on her face*  
  
*Wufei turns on TV and decides to watch the news*  
  
Reporter: Yes and today for our shocking news story, it seems a young girl by the name of Tama-Kit has actually bought the characters on Gundam Wing.*turns to Tama-kit* So Tama-Kit, tell me what do you plan to do with the characters of Gundam wing?  
  
Tama-Kit: Well..... I plan to make Duo and Heero a couple. Kill Relena and Hilde along with Catherine, Noin, Dorothy, Une, etc. I don't like Treize so I think I'll get rid of him too. Not sure about Zechs. For Quatra and Trowa, I'm going to also make them a couple. Not like they weren't already, but.....  
  
Reporter: And what do you plan to do about Wufei?  
  
Tama-Kit: *Huge grin*Oh I have special plans for him......I'm going to make him go to a club in a pink bunny out-fit, wear some pink eye shadow, lipstick oh and there's more. I'm going to have him neutered.  
  
*Wufei wakes up from his *Awful* *Horrible* dream. Screaming like Hell*  
  
Wufei: Yes!!!! Justice is still served and Tama-Kit still does not own us!!!!!!! Thank almighty god NATAKU!!!!!!  
  
Heero and Duo: 0_O  
  
Duo: What's up with wu-bear?  
  
Heero: Hn. No clue.  
  
Ch. 3~ The Whole explanation (I suck at titles ok.)  
  
~Duo POV~  
  
I once again walked through the hall's of Murayami high.....ok, maybe that came out wrong, I ran like *HELL* through the halls of Murayami high trying to get away from the evil obsessive girls. I personally think they're insane, either that or they need to be exorcised from evil demons possessing their bodies.  
  
And there was one particular girl who really was the screwball of the group and I think she needs to be put in an insane asylum, the girls name is Hilde. Hilde has blue short hair blue eyes, and she is beautiful but.....she's is sooooo fucking obsessed with me and I have no clue why!  
  
And I mean she is seriously obsessed, she even admitted she has a shrine to me and does a chant thingy every night.  
  
I luckily made my way to third period trying to catch my breath and sat down in my assigned seat by a blonde, innocent looking boy named Quatra R. Winner.  
  
Quatra, I learned was very nice and always cheerful, the first day he was absent so I hadn't really met him until yesterday but I found out he was a really nice guy. Now I was wondering if I should tell Quatra about the beautiful angel I met yesterday and see if he knew him. I decided to tell him when school got out since there was only about two hours of school left. Also, I learned that Mrs. Kerone isn't so nice when she catches someone talking in her class, it's like you just got thrown into a torture chamber and couldn't get out unless Mrs. Kerone says you can.  
  
I sat there thinking about the beautiful boy I met yesterday wondering, why were those jock's harassing him? Well, I tried to answer myself they are jocks after all and those guys are always asshole's, from previous meetings with them at my old school.  
  
I got into another conversation with myself once more wondering why he wasn't very social, well maybe that was just the way he is. A lot of my old friends said that there was no way I could ever be anti-social, it would just be to hard for me cause once I start talking sometimes I can't stop, or when I'm really deep in thought like maybe now.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," Mrs. Kerone's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, shit now I was definitely in trouble.  
  
"Yes Kerone-sensei," I answered, crap I was in deep she would ask me what she was talking about and I wouldn't have the slightest clue. Maybe my friends were right about me being too deep in thought sometimes, hey I'm even doing it right now....uh...oops.  
  
"Duo, would you please come up and show the class your drawing. I was looking at some of your art yesterday and noticed it was very good."  
  
Oh, thank whatever god up there really loved me, we were to draw anything we wanted today, and thankfully I was really good at drawing so I had drawn a angel falling head first with one bloody and torn up wing. The angel's hair covered up his face but you could see one blue eye filled with hope and yet sorrow looking up at you. It was probably my best piece yet and I was glad to bring it to Mrs. Kerone.  
  
When Mrs. Kerone had asked what inspired me to draw this I honestly didn't know what to tell her, I had sort of meant to draw the beautiful angel I had met yesterday, and the fact that I called him a beautiful angel fitted the picture perfectly. In the end I decided to tell Mrs. Kerone I was sort of just drawing whatever came to mind and she didn't question me any further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I finally caught up with Quatra on his way home after having narrowly escaped the psycho girls.  
  
"Hey Quatra," I said softly staring up at the sky.  
  
"Yes Duo," he said in that ever-so-polite tone of his," what is it?"  
  
"Well you see, I sort of met a boy that goes to our school yesterday and was wondering if you knew his name."  
  
"Well first of all I want to know what you mean by 'sort of met him' and how." Quatra said looking at me with curiosity just pooling into his eyes, yep that was Cat, never gave you a answer to your question unless you gave him full details.  
  
" Well...... I saw him yesterday and he was getting harassed by a bunch of those idiot jocks, he was doing really well on kicking their ass's until one of them knocked him on the ground and pinned him. I then decided to help him and......Quatra he had the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes and messy dark brown hair, and well I wanted to know if you knew his name." I think I rushed out the last part just a bit but I'm pretty sure Quatra got everything I said.  
  
Quatra looked a little shocked at first and then sorrow replaced the confusion in his eyes and I began to wonder what I did, was it something I said?  
  
"Hey Cat, you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Duo I'm fine," he said looking up at me with a smile, but I still saw some of the sadness in his eyes and it bugged me to see the ever-so- cheerful Quatra kind of sad.  
  
"It's just that," he started but didn't know what to say, I could see he was thinking of how to say this and I began to wonder why until he answered all my questions I had.  
  
"You see Duo, his name is Heero and he used to be a really great soccer player, happy, he wasn't anti-social like you said, and he used to be one of my best friends. Now before you say anything let me finish ok."  
  
He caught me right when I was about to ask another question, Quatra always stopped you right when you wanted to ask something else and just answered more of your questions by continuing with his explanations, that's one of the main reasons he makes a great friend.  
  
" Heero had a boyfriend named Wufei and they had been going out for three months, until Heero decided to break up with Wufei and Wufei took it pretty hard so he spread a rumor about Heero saying that the only reason he dated Heero was because Heero was just a slut and nothing more."  
  
I was stunned, this Wufei guy was such a bastard and he had no right to do that to Heero. I was once again going to say something but Quatra cut me off again, damn he's good.  
  
" Everyone believed Wufei and the next day Heero........he,"  
  
I could tell it was hard for Quatra to get his next sentence out and I began to wonder if I really wanted to hear it if it was this hard for Quatra to say it,  
  
" Heero was raped by a asshole named Ken. (Wow go Quatra) Ever since then Heero has been cold, distant, and won't even talk to me or Trowa."  
  
"So you and Trowa were his best friends and now he won't even hang out with you guys or talk with you."  
  
"No, you see Heero didn't want to go to school after he learned the rumor about him being a slut had gotten around the whole school and....... I sort of told him he should, told him things might be better I guess they only got worse though," he had barely whispered the last part and I was shocked, Quatra was pretty much blaming himself for Heero being raped!  
  
"Quatra, it wasn't your fault ok so don't look so sad," I tried to get him to be his cheerful self again but my attempts failed miserably. " You know what Quatra, I think all Heero needs is to have someone to trust again, maybe I could try to get his trust back, and when he trusts me he'll know he can trust you to ok."  
  
Quatra gave a small smile at that, " I would really like that if you tried Duo, but it will be hard and how are you going to get Heero to befriend you?"  
  
I kinda had to think on that one, I hadn't come up with anything yet but...... I eventually would soon.  
  
"Umm.... I'll eventually think of a way."  
  
Quatra only sweat dropped, "Well I have to go Duo ok, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I waved goodbye to Quatra and started walking towards my house, we had been talking for at least a half hour and I still had to think of a way to get Heero to really trust me, guess I would start tomorrow by trying to befriend him. Yet I could tell this was going to be very difficult just like Quatra had said.  
  
TBC  
  
Tama-Kit: Yay this chapter is finally done, I would of had it out sooner but I had to go to Seattle. The worse part though, this might not have been done till next week, cause my grandma wanted me to stay till *next Saturday* *mentally- NOOOOOO* Well thx to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter cause it's 1:30 am and I'm very tired so I think I'll go to bed now, night people.  
  
Wufei: Must not go to sleep, drink lot's of coffee and no horrible nightmares.  
  
Quatra: Here's some more tea Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Damn it I said Coffee!!!!!  
  
Tama-Kit: Sheesh Wufei go to bed and be nice to Quatra or I will personally add you in the next chapter getting your weak ass kicked by Duo. ^_~  
  
What do you think reviewers??? Does Wufei deserve to have his ass kicked by Duo for being a bastard???? Tell me through Instant Message since I'm almost always on or e-mail me or duh you could also tell me in your review. So make sure I get lots of reviews for this late *late* night chapter okies. 


	5. Evil persuading Blonde Devils and party'...

*Tama-Kit rises from the dead and yawns*  
  
*Angry reviewers in front of her are holding: Pitchforks, crossbows, guns, torches, and knives* Reviewers: Get Her! Capture her then rip out her insides!  
  
T-K: Ahhh! No! Wait! I'm sorry! *T-K runs all through the cemetery with reviewers chasing her*  
  
Duo: Stop!  
  
*Reviewers slow down as T-K runs behind Duo* Duo: I'm fully introduced to Heero in this part and there might be a chance of light fluff!  
  
T-K: Yep! And if u kill me you'll never be able to read this part of the rest of the story!  
  
*Reviewers whispering amongst themselves* I say we just wait till she finishes this story *then* we'll kill her. *Everyone nods and takes a seat as the chapter starts*  
  
Change of Heart chapter 4  
  
//Words// = thoughts "Words" = speaking (duh) *Something* uh...my brain is fuzzy and can't think of what I meant for this.... Hey! It's late k! ~~~~~~ = Scene change and such  
  
Evil persuading blonde devils and party's!  
  
Quatra slowly walked down Hudson Street, his destination in sight. It had been weeks since he last talked to Heero and he wanted to know why! Quatra knew Heero lost his pride not to mention his virginity, but that didn't mean he couldn't have friends!  
  
Quatra slowly walked up to the blue house hoping Mr. Yuy was home; so he knew someone would open the door. Luck was on his side today when the white door opened to reveal Odin Yuy's face. Mr. Yuy smiled as he saw Quatra.  
  
"Oh, hello Quatra."  
  
"Hi Mr. Yuy, is Heero home?" Of course Heero would be there, it's not like he would be anywhere else.  
  
"Yes, he's in his room. I haven't seen you two hanging out lately, why is that?" Odin asked giving Quatra a quizzical look.  
  
"I guess I've just been a bit busy lately," Quatra said with a slight nervous chuckle, "well I thinkI'mgoingtotalkwithHeeroforawhilebye," (1) and with that said Quatra went upstairs hearing creepy music emitting from Heero's room. //Must be listening to one of his CD's// thought Quatra, but he had never heard Heero listening to *that* kind of music before. It was...scary if Quatra could place it as that.  
  
Knowing Heero wouldn't open the door and let him in if he knocked, Quatra opened the door to find Heero lying on his bed drawing while listening to his music.  
  
"Heero," Quatra almost whispered.  
  
Heero looked up from whatever he was drawing to find Quatra standing in front of his door, a look of surprise flashed over his face before once again becoming calm and lifeless as it had been for the past six days.  
  
"What do you want Cat?" Yep definitely no trust or friendship in that tone, this would be hard for the mischievous little blonde.  
  
"I want to know why you won't talk with Trowa or me anymore; you've just blocked yourself out from everyone else in the world Heero!"Quatra walked over to Heero's bed and sat down.  
  
Heero's face turned into a scowl at that, Quatra wanted to know exactly *why* he blocked himself out, "Because nothing else matters anymore Quatra," he shouted," are my reasons of being called a slut, raped, and being followed by jocks and a ton of other people every day after school not good enough!"  
  
"Heero," Quatra sighed as tears welled in his eyes," you should know that's not what I meant. Why can't you talk with Trowa, or me you can still have friends you know, that's what kind of things Trowa and I could help you with." One tear made its way down Quatra's face," and I know it's sort of my fault since you were raped.... I encouraged you to go to school that day, but.... I'm so sorry!" His tears were falling freely now;" I just want you, Trowa, and me to hang out together like we used to."  
  
Great, Heero had made Quatra cry *and* he was blaming himself. Heero felt kind of bad especially since he didn't really know how to tell Quatra why he had stopped talking with him and Trowa, he just felt he couldn't trust anybody and would never let someone get close to him again. Two days after Quatra found Heero in the locker room he just closed himself up and would punch anybody when he felt threatened.  
  
"Gomen Cat, I can't explain why I closed myself off but...everything just really got to me."  
  
"You never told your father did you.."  
  
"No."  
  
Quatra's tears ceased as he turned to Heero, "Heero and it's ok, I know what you must have went through but I miss having you around, look Zechs is having a party tonight at his house. His parents are going out of town for three days. Trowa and I along with everyone else in the school will be there. Will you please come? Then if anything happens we'll leave."  
  
Heero had to think this over, what if something bad *did* happen, and didn't Zechs have that annoying blonde bitch who wanted to bear his child (2) for a sister? But then again Quatra was putting on his best pouting face and looked like an adorable four-year-old that wanted a puppy.  
  
"Fine Cat, I'll go," he sighed in defeat which caused him to miss the mischievous glimmer in Quatra's eye.  
  
" Thanks Heero, be ready at 8:00, Trowa and me will pick you up." Quatra got off Heero's bed and reached out a hand to grasp the handle, " Oh by the way, at the party I want to introduce you to someone, he's really nice and you'll like him."  
  
"Hn, whatever. I don't do many introductions anymore Quatra."  
  
"Bye Heero," Quatra said leaving with a sad smile. He was happy he persuaded Heero to go but still, everything he said in there was true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo threw on a black T-shirt that hugged his chest just enough so you would be able to see the form of his very well built body, he had just the right body, not too toned but just.... Perfect almost. The plain black T-shirt really went with his black leather pants that showed off the shape of his ass quite nicely, (3a) and was finally ready to leave to go to Zech's party. Quatra had called earlier saying he was bringing an extra friend he wanted Duo to meet and they would meet him there.  
  
He was still wondering who Quatra could've been talking about, making his way to the front door of his house he grabbed the keys to his black Kawasaki Ninja (3b) parked in the garage then was off to the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged by Quatra towards the door to the PeaceCraft mansion. How in the hell had Quatra always managed to persuade him to come to these kind of things, in the past and even now? Damn the 'cute little innocent blonde angel'! They walked through the forms of people dancing to the beat of 'Kitty' (4), Quatra saying hello to everyone he knew there, Heero giving a now usual 'hn'.  
  
Personally everything was going ok for Heero, well...that is until he was glomped by a bright, sparkling pink and blue, perky, obsessive cheerleader. In other words if some people are clueless about the Bitch from Hell, it was Relena.  
  
"Oh Heero I'm so glad you could make it," she said showing a sickening smile you could barely make out through the bright pink lipstick along with the; pink eye shadow, mascara, and the couple pounds of blush she had on her face to go with her pink halter top with white sequins and low rider jeans in which showed everyone she was wearing a pink thong, imagine that.  
  
"Err.... Hi Relena," Heero said giving a wary smile, he had given up on just glaring at her a couple days ago finding it didn't work. The girl just didn't get the message he was trying to send: He didn't like her, he quite frankly hated her probably pink guts!  
  
"Heero would you care to dance?" Relena asked batting her over-mascara eyelashes.  
  
Heero let out a light nervous chuckle, yeah right! He would rather die thirty times over and become a girl than dance with her, to dance with Relena would be like...having to well.... It would be so bad words cannot describe. Heero had to think fast, where had Quatra disappeared to?  
  
So on impulse he grabbed the person nearest to him and wrapped his arm around the person's waist.  
  
"Gomen Relena, but I promised this person a dance bye." Heero walked away still holding the person until Relena was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo had arrived at the party ten minutes ago and was now searching for any sign of Quatra or Trowa, but so far nothing. He sighed; listening to Hilde's rambling was very boring not to mention annoying. Well, he was sort of listening to Hilde's stupid rambling until someone wrapped their arm around his waist.  
  
Duo was about to say something after realizing it when he was tugged through the crowd of people still with an arm wrapped around his waist, then stopped and took a good look at the person who had saved him from the annoying blue haired demon. He gasped as he saw who it was; it was Heero, the Heero who he had officially called 'Beautiful Angel'.  
  
"Well, looks we meet again," Duo said looking at Heero who must not have realized Duo staring at him before, seeing as he was scanning the crowd as if to get away from someone, which might of actually been a good thing for Duo.  
  
Heero had just realized he was being spoken to and looked at the person he had pulled randomly as an excuse to get away from Relena taking in the other boy's appearance, long chestnut braid, tight but not too tight black T-shirt with black leather pants, and beautiful violet eyes, the guy was beautiful.  
  
Duo decided to introduce himself this time seeing as the last time he had spoken to the boy he never gave his name.  
  
"My name's Duo Maxwell," he said smiling.  
  
Heero just snorted, "Did I ask for your name?" Turning away Heero slowly made his way past everyone dancing and made his way to the refreshment table.  
  
Duo was slightly hurt by Heero's actions and words but didn't give up he would be-friend Heero no matter what!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's head had felt kinda fuzzy; he shouldn't have had those three glasses of wine, not to mention he had no clue where Quatra had run off to although he could take a guess, probably making out with Trowa somewhere.  
  
He walked by everyone making his way for the back door, he really needed to get some fresh air and clear his head a little.  
  
Stepping outside and taking a seat at a table near the pool, Heero leaned back and gazed at the stars. He had always had a fascination with space ever since he was ten, he couldn't explain it but the stars were so relaxing to gaze at.  
  
Heero had closed his eyes and relaxed in the night's cool breeze.... that is until he felt a weight on his lap. Heero slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry; the wine still having affect, but he could make out the form of someone is blue jeans with a white tank top and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. One name came to mind, but seven words came out:  
  
"Wufei, what the fuck do you want?"  
  
"Now now Heero, you're a slut...my slut remember? Or has all the wine gone to your head, cause if it has that's perfectly fine." He said wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and nuzzling his neck.  
  
This was bad, Heero was drunk and alone with Wufei, and sure Heero could knock someone out if he felt threatened but.... he was slightly drunk and he was still scared of Wufei. He couldn't explain why, he just froze around the Chinese teen.  
  
"Now if I remember correctly," Wufei whispered licking Heero's ear that sent chills down his spine, "your ear was always your sensitive spot."(5)  
  
Heero could just hear the smile creeping on Wufei's face. Honestly, he would have said: "Go to Hell jackass," but all he could suppress was a light gasp. Then worst of things Wufei could have done to him, he started sucking on his earlobe and lightly nibbled! Heero knew this was wrong, that he should have pushed Wufei off and punched him, but he couldn't. His ear *was* his sensitive spot and he was groaning in pleasure, this was torture! Possibly worse than dancing with Relena.  
  
Then just as quick as it had come the pleasure left him and was replaced with want and need as Wufei stood up and grinned wickedly hearing the slight whimper from Heero.  
  
"I'll see you around my little slut." Wufei whispered the last part just enough so he could hear and walked away. Why did someone up there hate him so much?  
  
"Hey," Heero heard another voice behind him now; more kinder and softer than Wufei's. He turned slowly trying to once again place a name to the beautiful violet orbs and the long chestnut braid...Oh, it was Duo!  
  
"What do you want Duo?" He asked standing up and swaying a little to the right, a lesson to him; never down three glasses of wine again until of age.  
  
"Quatra asked if I would take you home, he's uh...busy." Duo blushed at the thought of having walked in one of the guestrooms to see Trowa.... Down on Quatra. "You ok, you look a little...drunk."  
  
"I'm fine," Heero replied in his once again cold voice, "lets go." He said brushing past Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about a fifteen minute drive from the PeaceCraft mansion to Heero's house and now Duo was helping him to the door after convincing himself the Japanese boy was drink after falling from the motorcycle when they stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok enough to get to your room?" Duo asked eyeing Heero carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Heero said in a sort of slurred voice leaning just a little too far back. Luckily Duo caught him just in time and sighed.  
  
"Where's your room Heero?"  
  
" Upstairs second door on your right." He said wrapping his arms around Duo's neck.  
  
Duo set Heero on the bed, having made it upstairs to Heero's room with ease.  
  
Duo was shocked when he saw Heero's room, the walls were a dark almost blackish blue with all the constellations, and planets painted silver on his ceiling and walls. He looked down at the silent almost sleeping boy and smiled, which turned to shock when he felt himself being pulled down and kissed on the lips. (6)  
  
Heero's lips were so soft, and it felt so right...but it was wrong because he was drunk.  
  
So before Duo gave in to the kiss anymore than he wanted to, he quickly pulled away, thankful the lights were off, even if Heero wouldn't be able to see the blush for he was fast asleep.  
  
"Night angel, sleep well." Duo whispered giving Heero a light kiss on the forehead before exiting his room.  
  
(7) TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*(1) I think I'm going to got to talk with Heero now bye.  
  
*(2)^_^;; too much Inuyasha.... Miroku's famous line  
  
*(3A and 3B) One bonus for all u reviewers, and me making it up to you for not updating quick.  
  
*(4) One of my fave CD's  
  
*(5) I find the ear is a sensitive spot...or maybe that's just Shino- Tenshi. I'm BiSeXuaL ok. I find my girlfriend gasps in pleasure, groans, and smiles wide when I do this. ^__^  
  
*(6) Yet another Bonus! Very light Fluff! YAY!  
  
*(7) Review more and I might add more Bonuses'! ^_^ Plus the whole chapter being longer was a bonus  
  
Finally! This chapter is done, and I'm really sorry I didn't have this out sooner but u know.... School and all.  
  
I want to thank:  
  
*Tyi- not sure when I'll finish  
  
*Chain- He kind of befriended Heero...right?  
  
*Duo-js- Thx! ^_^  
  
*Shinigamiod- Don't worry I have it planned when Duo will kick Wufei's ass...later on.  
  
*TerraHarpel- Yes that's exactly what Wufei and Ken deserve!  
  
*Hiriyou- Get u'r 8th chappie out!!! And my PWP!!! PLZZZ!!  
  
*Perrito- Glad i have another reader. *Dances around* Yay thx for saying my story is interesting.  
  
*Ink2-yes Wufei is a bastard.  
  
*X1-Taken-over-I hope u forgive me now...  
  
*Anika- Thx for another review and not hunting me down. ^_^;;  
  
By the way: I need a Beta-redaer so if anyone is up for it...E-mail me at Snowtiger509@msn.com 


	6. Movies and tears?

Sorry for neglecting the story so much. I should have worked harder on it, but things got in the way I guess. Also, I had to restart it 3 times cause it was deleted....-.- Also, again, sorry this chapter is short. I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.  
Oh, and my B-day is in 10 more days!! YAY!!  
  
~~~ Scene change '........' thoughts  
  
Change of Heart Chapter 5-  
  
Movies and unexpected kisses....  
  
Pure darkness, that's all he saw. He was running. Running from those hands, for he wouldn't let them pull him even further into the darkness. Terrified cobalt blue eyes looked into the dark to see those hands getting closer, searching for him. They wouldn't stop until they had found him. Tears appeared in the Japanese youth's eyes as he was slammed to the ground roughly, the hands had found their target. No one was around to hear his pleas for help, or cries of pain. ~~~~  
  
Heero awoke sweating with a look of fear on his face. He turned to look at the setting sun. How long had he been asleep? It was now 6:00 p.m. Heero got up, and took a warm soothing shower to ease his tense muscles. He just couldn't get rid of those hands that had been plaguing his dreams turning them into nightmares ever since Ken had raped him.  
  
Heero got out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His smooth bronze skin was glistening with the excess water and his hair was damp, which made it even more tousled that usual. He got on a pair of lose black jeans when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
Forgetting to put on a shirt and going down the stairs to answer the door in his current state, it was no surprise at who the visitor was.  
  
"Hiya Hee-chan.".....It was Duo.  
  
"Hn. What do you want, and don't call me that." Heero said.  
  
Duo, however, was admiring what a great upper body Heero had. It wasn't too toned, but it was toned just enough to show how strong the Japanese boy was. He wasn't like one of those commercial guys you see just bulging with muscles.  
  
Heero's hair was damp, making Duo think he had just gotten out of the shower, and giving him a very sexy look. Not to mention, the little droplets of water sliding down his smooth bronze flesh just added to the look.  
  
However, quickly executing his thoughts Duo managed to get out a, "May I come in?" Amazingly, Heero did let him in.  
  
"What do you want," Heero asked in a bone chilling voice looking at Duo with amazing blue depths.  
  
Duo's voice almost got caught in his throat before he quickly replied, "I-umm...I came over to see if you wanted to watch a movie." Heero thought this over, invite Duo in and watch the movie with him, or extreme boredom. He nodded to himself, a while with the braided baka wouldn't be so bad. So, stepping aside he let Duo in.  
  
At first Duo didn't think Heero would let him in so he was somewhat shocked when Heero stepped aside. Heero led Duo to the living room and told him to sit on the couch. "What movie is it," he asked curiously.  
  
Duo grinned at that and took a DVD out of his pocket, "Life as a House,"(1) he walked over to Heero and handed over the small CD case containing the movie. Heero however, raised a eyebrow and gave Duo a questioning look. Something was up, the chances of Duo just showing up on a Sunday morning when his father happened to be away, and bringing his favorite movie over were three out of one-hundred. Why three? Three names, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo of course.  
  
Heero took the movie from Duo and said, "Quatre put you up to this, didn't he?" Duo's eyes widened for a minute before he replied,  
  
"No, of course not. Why do you ask?" 'I only got a few pointers,' he thought to himself. Heero just lightly shook his head and popped the DVD into the DVD player. He made sure to stay on the opposite far side of the couch than Duo. However, that didn't stop Duo from scooting over every minute or so.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Duo glanced over at Heero for the twentieth time during the movie. Quatre was right, Heero really seemed to enjoy the movie. Turning his eyes away from Heero before he was caught, Duo Maxwell actually blushed at the scene. The gothic guy was using his dad's neighbors bathroom to take a shower, and their daughter had just stepped in the shower with him. Duo glanced at Heero and noted that Heero had probably seen this movie a lot, since he didn't seem to care.  
  
'He looks cute even when he's really into a movie,' Duo noted to himself. Turning his eyes back to the TV screen, once again, he blushed. Now the girl was....well...let's just say the guy was enjoying it a lot. (1)  
  
"What's wrong with you," Heero asked, his eyes not leaving the screen. Duo almost jumped when he heard Heero's voice.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean," Duo said in a slight nervous tone.  
  
"Never mind...." Heero mumbled.  
  
Duo shrugged it off and scooted closer to the Japanese boy. Heero hadn't seemed to notice, and Duo began to think that was a good thing. Duo scooted a bit more, until he was practically 1 inch apart from Heero. Heero, still oblivious to Duo being so close, continued to sit and watch the movie in complete interest.  
  
A half hour or so passed before the movie was coming to it's end. Duo mentally sighed at that, then he would have to leave. There was no way Heero would want him to stay longer, and he had no reason to. He turned to look at the beautiful angel and blinked when he noticed something. There was a tear sliding down Heero's cheek.  
  
Nudging Heero carefully, to get his attention, Duo quietly asked, "Heero, you ok?" Heero turned to Duo with somewhat of a shocked expression on his face and nodded.  
  
"Why do you ask," a small frown appeared on Duo's face,  
  
"You have tears in your eyes, and some of them have slipped down your face," he said, wiping away at the wet trails with his thumb. Heero's skin was very soft under Duo's touch, and he smiled somewhat at that.  
  
Heero gasped, Duo was so gentle. Heero hadn't realized he had been crying, or even noticed his tears for that matter. So, deciding to say something, he said, "I guess I always cry on this part(3)....I hate it how the movie ends sadly, yet I guess I also like the ending."  
  
Duo nodded, the movie had ended sad. However, that's not what his mind was focusing on. His mind was focusing on how beautiful Heero always looked, even when he had tears in his eyes. Also, was that a blush he saw on Heero's cheeks?  
  
Not even realizing what he was doing, Duo leaned closer to Heero, and kissed him. Heero seemed frozen, he just sat there with his eyes wide. He couldn't find the power to push Duo away. Was he actually enjoying the kiss?! That couldn't be, he barely knew Duo. So, why did he feel himself getting pulled deeper and deeper into the kiss.  
  
Now it was to the point where Heero was laying on the couch with Duo over him. Heero kissing back. However, he ended the kiss almost as fast as it had begun. Duo found himself on the ground, and wincing, as he cradles his now slowly bruising jaw.  
  
Heero had punched him. Duo looked up at him to find he had slowly wrapped his arms around himself. What was wrong with him? He hadn't seemed to mind the kiss.  
  
"I think you should go," Heero said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.  
  
"Heero, I'm-," However, Duo didn't get to finish his sentence because Heero cut him off saying,  
  
"No, you really should go. Now." Sighing, Duo could see it was a lost cause. Slowly getting up he mumbled a goodbye to Heero before walking out the front door. The day had gone from good to shitty in what seemed to be less than ten minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was still sat upright on the couch with his arms wrapped around him. Why, why had he actually begun to like the kiss?! He couldn't have......he just couldn't have. For the second time that day, a tear escaped the cobalt blue eyes.  
  
~~~~TBC.....  
  
(1)- I love this movie!! You must rent and see it if you haven't!!  
  
(2)- Seriously...this is a scene in the movie ^^;  
  
(3)- Un-uh, not spoiling any more parts of the movie for those of you who haven't seen it. If you wanna know, GO RENT IT!!! =^_^=;;  
  
~~~Thank you to:  
  
Duo-js: ^^; Wufei wasn't even mentioned in this chapter. ^^;; Maybe next chapter.....or maybe not...depends on which way I choose to go...  
  
evilchild2: No, I didn't give up on it, and don't plan to. Sorry I took so long to update. *Slaps self* Bad Tama!  
  
Aku no Tenshi: Well, I still don't know if I need a beta, didn't have one for this chapter. Might have my koi beta my stories....I dunno though.  
  
SHINIGAMIAOD: I know, Wufei is a ass in this ^^;...Oh, just wait till later on.....You'll all* hate me...  
  
Hiriyou: Hehehe, thanks! Oh....uhh....well...not gonna say anything. And still waiting for the lemon! ^_^  
  
Tyi: Oh god, did* I say that instead, oops ^^;..Watashi no baka! Glad you like it though.  
  
Ink2: Well, I still hope you like Duo. (He kinda took advantage of a situation in this chapter) o.o....Yes....I know, strange about Wufei huh, ^^; However, my story, so all well! ^^;;  
  
Kaori-chan: Glad you liked it, and Heero did enjoy the kiss =^_^= You reviewed twice! Aww, I feel soo bad for making you wait soo long now  
  
Chain-Shinigami: Reward....hmm.....Well, lemme know what you want! ^_^  
  
Patrick: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Not much more to say than that.  
  
blah blah smiky smiky: Glad you liked it......not gonna give anything else away o.o......I'll never tell! ^^;;  
  
hiro-souma: Ya, I'm Bi, you're point being? Obvioiusly I don't care on people oppinions. Also, if you can't handle a girl being Bi, yet you're reading this......care to explain? Another thing, It's not like I exactly know the people who are reading this...so.....you getting my point?  
  
magic-shield: Yay! Glad you're ok with it, cause if you weren't I would be wondering why the hell you're reading this. ^^;  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver: ^^; Yeah. Duo is trying. Example: this chapter ^^;  
  
Annakas: Thanks for the review anyway.....And ya, ok, I get it...Quatre* Not sounding mean or anything, but sheesh people beat  
  
Shinigamii: Well, I got this chapter out, and will e-mail you when it's done.  
  
Mara202: Thanks for the review! ^__^The ending may be in...3 more chapters? Not sure yet. Yep, got the Quatre thing, thanks for not caring much. Made me feel a little better. 


End file.
